prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It will be the first game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and the first game in the WWE 2K series. It is to be released on October 29, 2013 in North America and November 1, 2013 in Europe. Gameplay On July 18, 2K announced some of the gameplay improvements from WWE '13. These include a new navigation system, striking changes, improved reversal system, catapult finishers, new OMG moments and improved nearfalls. WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Marketing and release Casey Collins, WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4, 2013 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock will be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14. The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24, 2013 episode of WWE Raw. 2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released. In July 2013, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. Roster Main roster *Antonio Cesaro *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *Dolph Ziggler *Kane *Rey Mysterio *Ryback ;More roster revealed soon.... 30 Years of WrestleMania *Alberto Del Rio *Andre the Giant *Daniel Bryan *Batista *Big John Studd *Big Show *Big Show - (Retro) *Bret Hart *Brock Lesnar *Brock Lesnar - (Retro) *Chris Jericho *Chris Jericho - (Retro) *CM Punk *Diesel *Dolph Ziggler *Edge *Goldberg *Hulk Hogan *Hollywood Hogan *JBL *John Cena *John Cena - (Retro) *Kane *Kane - (Retro) *King Kong Bundy *Mick Foley *Randy Orton *Randy Savage *Razor Ramon *Rey Mysterio *Ric Flair *Ric Flair - (Retro) *Ricky Steamboat *Ryback *Sergeant Slaughter *Shawn Michaels *Shawn Michaels - (Retro/Early-Mid 90s) *Shawn Michaels - (Retro/Mid-Late 90s) *Stephanie McMahon *Steve Austin *Ted DiBiase *Titus O'Neil *The Miz *The Rock *The Rock - (Retro) *Triple H *Triple H - (Retro) *Undertaker *Undertaker - (Retro) *Yokozuna DLC *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker - (American Badass) Gallery Screenshots WWE 2K14 Screenshot.1.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.2.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.3.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.4.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.5.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.6.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.7.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.8.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.9.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.10.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.11.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.12.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.13.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.14.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.15.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.16.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.17.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.18.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.19.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.20.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.21.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.22.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.23.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.24.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.25.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.26.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.27.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.28.jpg Videos Trailer Images WWE2K14 Andre-The-Giant.1.jpg File:WWE_2K14_Antonio_Cesaro.jpg WWE_2K14_Daniel_Bryan.jpg WWE 2K14 Darren Young.png WWE2K14 Dolph Ziggler.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Edge_1.jpg WWE2K14 Hulk Hogan.1.jpg WWE2K14 Hulk-Hogan.2.jpg WWE 2K14 JBL.jpg WWE2K14 John Cena.1.jpg WWE2K14 Macho Man.1.jpg Wwe_2K14_Mick_Foley_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Razor_Ramon_2.jpg WWE_2K14_Rey_Mysterio_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ric_Flair_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ricky_Steamboat_1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ryback_1.jpg WWE2K14 Shawn Michaels.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Shawn_Micheals_2.jpg WWE2K14 Steve Austin.1.jpg WWE_2K14_Ted_DiBiase_1.jpg WWE2K14 Rock.2.jpg WWE2K14 The-Rock.1.jpg WWE 2K14 Triple H 1.jpg WWE2K14 Ultimate Warrior.jpg External links * Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games